The song drabbles for anyone who makes Kurt happy
by dianaheart1d
Summary: I'm gonna make drabbles of songs by the ready set, 1D, JB, the wanted, Ed Sheeran, blood on the dance floor, never shout never, the script, Taylor Swift and any other songs i like. You can comment for a song you want me to make into a story. If I get requests to make a multi chapter of one of my previous one shots i will. This is my first fic by the way i will upload 1 or 2 a week
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Still the one  
Hey guys this is my first fic. In case you haven't heard this song it's by 1d(one direction). I know haha laugh I'm a directioner I knew who they were when their the their first music vid came out. Basically I'm gonna make drabbles of songs by the ready set, 1D, JB, the wanted, Ed Sheeran, blood on the dance floor, never shout never, the script, Taylor Swift, green day, panic at the disco or any other artist I like or anything u comment that u wanna see. So yeah listen to the song first and tell me if u like it ok on with the story. I DON'T OWN GLEE. OR ANYTHING ELSE COPYRIGHTED.

P.S I ship Kurt with pretty much with anyone that makes him happy.

I breathe in and out I just broke up with him. His name was Jason honestly I never even think he was cute or any way liked him. I was to depressed about Kurt i still love him. Every time we were together I just kept thinking of my memories of Kurt and me together. Kurt said he already met someone his name was Adam. Aghhh his name tasted like venom on my lips. He said that he was really cute and British so I started looking through 1D songs. (Don't judge me he said that he liked British accents)So I started looking thru their songs and found the perfect song to describe our situation.  
-

"Ahh stop it " kurt said while he and Adam were on Kurt's bed. "Stop tickilling me" I said giggling. "Sorry love your just so precious and beautiful when you laugh" he said while tickilling him.

They have been dating for 3 months and they couldn't be any happier. Adam understood that he just came out of relationship and was very much in love with him when they were together. Adam just couldn't stand that someone could do that to such a beautiful human person. That guy must have been really stupid to break up with Kurt.

" Come on Adam stop it what can I do to make you stop" he said giggling. " Hmmm I don't know there is one way you can make me stop". " would you mind showing me" Adam saw the glint in his eye and said "glad to". He leaned forward and their lips crashed together. They wrapped their arms around each other and rolled on to the back of the bed and never parted their lips. Adam was on top of Kurt and adam he started stradilling his hips and nipping at his neck.

Then there was a knock at the door and they were to involved in each other and din't notice it.

Rachel answered the door and she already knew what Blaine's plan was. Honestly she thought it was a fantastic idea .

She opens the door and sees Blaine wearing a red cardigan over a striped shirt and he was wearing jeans. "Hi Rachel did you make sure he din't do anything to do today" "Yeah he's in his room right now"

Adam and Kurt were all over each other until Kurt heard a very familiar . "Adam Adam get off me" " I don't wanna your so yummy and I want you so bad" he said while devauring Kurt's neck. "no Adam get off Blaine is here". Hearing that name Adam jumped of him and had an angry expression on his face and started going to the door."Adam please don't" Adam turned around and saw the sad expression on Kurt's face and stopped immediately and turned to face his face and said "ok for you I just don't want him to hurt you anymore and I'm scared you'll leave me for him" he said with a sad expression. "Don't worry ""k". He said before kissing him again .

Blaine was really never nervous he dint know if it will all work in the end. He went to Kurt's bedroom door an knocked.

They stopped kissing again when they heard a knock on his bedroom door . They both turned around and Kurt saw Adam with nervous worried look on his face. " Don't worry " Kurt said before pecking Adam on the lips.  
They went to open door and they saw Blaine standing there.

When the door opens I see Kurt. But he's not alone he's standing next to a dirty blonde, tall, kinda buff looking guy who's wearing a salmon colored shirt under a green cardigan and jeans and black converses and he  
looked worried. " Hey Kurt""Blaine! I missed you so much" he said hugging me. I looked up a little bit when Kurt was hugging me to the guy and he looked jealous. That's my  
Competition Adam."Blaine this is my boyfriend Adam" bingo. Adam just gave a forced smile " charmed" he said as he shook my hand. "Nice to meet you" Kurt saw the tension between us and started talking " hey why don't we all go out to coffee my treat" I was about to interrupt but Adam beat me " oh you don't have to worry about paying love, it's my turn to pay" Kurt then turned around and said to me " Blaine are you ok with that" "no no no I don't want to be a burden you don't have to pay for me" then Adam said "I insist " "no I ill be intruding" we started to continue and our voices were getting louder until we heard. "Guys guys STOP"! . We both turned to face Kurt " don't worry about paying and please stop fighting I don't wanna see the two most important guys in my life right now fighting" he said the last part in a small voice. I was the first one to say sorry. Then Adam started talking " I'm sorry Love" the he KISSED KURT. I was just freaking out inside what the heck I mean WHAT. Kurt seemed to get in to the kiss he already had his arms around Adam until I coughed." Oh sorry Blaine we should get going" "yeah we should just let me go get my backpack from your bedroom".he said before giving him a small peck on the lips." So that's Adam" "yeah"  
"He's a really great guy".

-  
Scene change still Blaine POV

"So then I said that's not grandpa that's a hobo!" Adam was saying a story and I was just staring at Kurt the whole. I love the sound of his laugh and the way he tilted his head back when he laughed. I think Adam has notice me staring but I just plainly don't care I am just thrilled that I'm in New York with Kurt. We came to the karaoke bar we went to last time which I suggested and I needed to set plan in place. I got knocked out of my thoughts by Kurt's voice" Guys ill be back I just need to go to the bathroom" he said standing up. As soon he left and out of ear shot Adam started talking "dude can you please stop it" "Stop what" I said. "You know what I mean you keep staring at him" " I am not" Adam took a exhausted sigh and looked at me straight in the eyes and said "look Blaine I know what you did to him ...when I met him he was just so insecure and you caused him that,... I just don't want Kurt to get hurt anymore". He took a huge sigh

-  
3rd person POV  
- 30 minutes later...

"Hi everyone my name is Blaine Anderson, I am gonna be singing still the one by one direction" he picked up a guitar and the band behind him started playing.  
(IF YOU HAVEN'T YET HEARD THE SONG STILL THE ONE HEAR IT RIGHT NOW WHILE YOU READ THE LYRICS)  
The (and this) are Blaine thoughts. Kurt's are this { }and Adam is this [ ].

Hello, hello, I know it's been awhile but baby  
I got something that I really wanna let you know, yeah  
Something that I wanna let you know oh oh

You say you say to everybody that you hate me

(That part isn't really true but what can u do u can't change the lyrics can you.)[he should say that but he's to nice and perfect to]{how did he know my secret obsession with British stuff?}

Couldn't blame you cause I know I left you all alone, yeah  
I know that I left you all alone oh oh

(One of my biggest regrets of all time)[ good thing I was there to pick up the pieces]

And yeah, now I'm back at your door  
You're lookin' at me unsure  
I should've seen it before  
You're all I think about, baby

Blaine stood up while belting out the note and the band took charge of the lead guitar.

I was so stupid for letting you go  
But I know you're still the one

Everyone in the audience started clapping along with the song.

You might have moved on  
But girl you should know  
That I know you're still the one  
I know it's sayin' too much  
But I will never give up  
I was so stupid for letting you go  
But I know you're still the one

I know you're still the one

Hello, hello, I'm really hoping you'll forgive me  
I keep talking, begging, tell me what I wanna hear, yeah  
Girl just tell me what I wanna hear

(Please god I really hope for that last part)

I tried, I'll try to start again and find somebody  
But I remember all the times and all the words we said, yeah  
I can't get it out of my head yeah

( for some reason that part was really accurate)

Now I'm back at your door  
You're lookin' at me unsure  
I should've seen it before  
You're all I think about, baby

I was so stupid for letting you go  
But I know you're still the one  
You might have moved on  
But girl you should know  
That I know you're still the one  
I know it's sayin' too much  
But I will never give up  
I was so stupid for letting you go  
But I know you're still the one

Everyone was clapping and I started jumping up and down then i jumped on top of one of the tables and you could practically see the jealousy on Adams face while he put his arms protectively on Kurt while kurt just seems to have fun and while i jump up and down on the table i keep my eyes on kurt and I point at Kurt every time I sing the line.

Hey you, you're still the one  
Hey you, you're still the one  
Hey you, you're still the one  
Hey you,

you're still the one

I bended my back a little bit and look up at the same time while belting out the last note.

I know it's sayin' too much  
But I will never give up  
I was so stupid for letting you go  
But I know you're still the one  
I know you're still the one

Everyone cheered and it was just hectic.

I look up to see the table where I was and Kurt was gone and Adam was running to the door of the restaurant.

I jump off the table and go to the window.

Meanwhile outside

"Kurt please talk to me" he said as he tried to make Kurt turned around. There's was a awkward silence for a while. While Kurt was sitting on top of Adams lap on the bench while Adam is cuddling with him.

"So... Do you know, still like him"

"I don't know"

Adam stood up and grabbed Kurt's hands and said "whatever you choose I will still love you" he leaned in kiss him on the forehead and left.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Love like Woe

Hey guys this song is by the ready set and its called love like woe it's a really good song u should check it out. .I DONT OWN ANYTHING I DON'T OWN GLEE, cTHE READY SET OR THE SONG.

* * *

"You know what I just think u should leave"! Kurt said as he slammed the door on Sebastian's face for the 3rd time that month.

This has been going since he moved in. I mean if he was going to kick me out every 2 seconds then why did he tell him to move in with him. I just wish for once he wouldn't get mad at everything I do. He knows this my first ever relationship he overreacts to everything I do I mean how is it my fault that his toothbrush fell in the toilet. Well I did wrap my arms around him while he was brushing his teeth it's not my fault he over reacted and his head fell in the toilet. I did leave the toilet lid up but how was I suppose to know that was going to happen.

Ok maybe it was my fault but he knew I had to much pride to admit it.

* * *

1 week later...

I've been living with Rachel in her apartment with Brody.

And boy do I regret leaving that toilet seat up.

They wouldnt shut up they go at it like rabbits. And the worst part is that they don't just do it at night. Nonono they do it every where and at any time. Once I fell asleep while watching a movie with them and they were sitting in the couch in front of me. Lets just say when I woke up the first thing I saw was Rachel straddling Brody in just a bra making out with him like their life depended on it.

Anyway my life has been nothing but miserable for the past week.

So I came up with and idea while browsing through YouTube.

I taught my self how to play the guitar when I was younger so this was gonna be easy.

I left a note in Kurt's house asking him to meet me at the park.

But what he dint know was that I was gonna serenade him.

I told him to meet me there at exactly 2:00 cause I knew that's when he got out of work for lunch. And it's 2:15 how long does it take to get across the street the park is literally outside the main entrance of his office.

As I soon I saw him in the park I started singing hoping I don't mess up.

Woe oh, oh, oh!

Woe oh, oh, oh!

I kinda feel like it don't make, like it don't make

Feel like it don't make sense

I could hear him screaming at me asking me what is going on.

I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable

But I'm finding out love's unreliable

I'm giving all I got to make you stay

Or am I just a roadblock in your way?

'Cause your a pretty little windstorm

Out on the boulevard

Something like a sunset

Oh, you're a shooting star

And I might drive myself insane

If those lips aren't speaking my name

He was pushing himself to the front.

'Cause I got some intuition

Or maybe I'm superstitious

But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down

To counter this addiction

You got me on a mission

Tell me darling can I get a break, some how

Could I say no?

She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)

Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)

(Ba da da)

I kinda feel like it don't make sense

Because you're bringing me in

And now you're kicking me out again

I sang the last part while kicking the air and he already reached the front.

Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)

Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)

Now I'm hung up in suspense

Because you're bringing me in

And then you're kicking me out again

It's like a hurricane

Speed train

She's a moving car

Go catch her in the fast lane

Oh I gotta know

Can I keep up with her pace?

Kickin' into gear when I see that face

You can take up all my time 'cause you're the only one

That can make a storm cloud break

Pulling out the sun

And I can't get caught in the rain

Can I get your lips to speak my name?

'Cause I got some intuition

Or maybe I'm superstitious

But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down

To counter this addiction

You got me on a mission

Tell me darling can I get a break, some how

Could I say no?

I sang as I leaned in and grabbed his hand.

She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)

Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh

(Ba da da)

I kinda feel like it don't make sense

'Cause you're bringing me in

And now you're kicking me out again

Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)

Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)

Now I'm hung up in suspense

Because you're bringing me in

And then you're kicking me out again

Because we only have one life

The timing and the moment

All seem so right

So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)

Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)

I sang that last part while I wrapped my arms around him and sang softly to then I backed away when the next verse started.

She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)

Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)

(Ba da da)

I gotta feel like it don't make sense

'Cause you're bringing me in

And now you're kicking me out again

Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)

Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)

Now I'm hung up in suspense

Because you're bringing me in

And then you're kicking me out again

She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)

Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)

(Ba da da)

I kinda feel like it don't make sense

'Cause you're bringing me in

And now you're kicking me out again

I started walking back.

Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)

Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)

Now I'm hung up in suspense

Because you're bringing me in

And then you're kicking me out again

Then when I sang the last verse I ran and slides on my knees and laded in front of him.

* * *

"Sooo what did you - omph" I couldn't finish the sentence because I was cut off by Kurt's lips.

I don't know how long we stayed like that but we sadly had to pull away since the lack of oxygen.

"I'm sorry I over reacted its just that I was having such a bad day in work I had a surprise meeting at lunch and I couldn't eat in the mor-omph" it was my turn to interrupt him.

And as Kurt says he won't kiss and tell. But as for me I won't do it and tell. )

* * *

**HEY GUYS im sorry for not updating earlier i have just been watching a lot of anime lately and been kinda lazy i will update again probaly every Monday or Tuesday know.=] **

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING COPYRIGHTED**


End file.
